The invention relates to automotive fuel pump modules, and more particularly to the design and installation of automotive fuel pump modules.
The use of fuel pump modules to pump fuel from fuel tanks is well known in the automotive industry. A typical fuel pump module may include, for example, a fuel pump, a fuel reservoir, a fuel level sensor, one or more suction filters positioned upstream of the pump inlet, an in-line fuel filter positioned downstream of the pump outlet, and a pressure regulator. The fuel pump module usually rests in the bottom of the tank and will pump fuel from the tank until the tank is substantially empty.
Installation of the fuel pump module into the fuel tank is made possible by an opening or hole in the tank that provides access to the inside of the tank. The opening is normally formed in the top wall of the tank and is normally circular. All of the components of the fuel pump module must be packaged together to fit into the tank through the opening. It is often the case that the components are packaged within and below the substantially cylindrically-shaped reservoir such that the entire fuel pump module is no larger than a cylindrical envelope defined by the diameter of the opening and the height of the tank. Alternatively, some prior art fuel pump modules include an elongated suction filter that protrudes radially outwardly from the bottom of the reservoir. Due to the relatively flat and elongated shape of these suction filters, they can be inserted into the opening prior to insertion of the remainder of the fuel pump module without posing serious installation problems.
Attached to the typical fuel pump module is a flange that closes the opening after the fuel pump module is installed in the tank. Fuel exits from, and can also return to the fuel tank through ports formed in the flange.
The size and shape of a fuel tank is dictated by the available space under the vehicle body. While it has long been known to install the fuel tank adjacent to the rear of the vehicle, it has recently become more common to move the tank forward and install it under the back seat of the passenger compartment. Due to the space constraints associated with placing the tank under the back seat, the height of the tank must be reduced. The available setup height for the fuel pump module used in this low-profile tank is greatly reduced.
In addition to setup height reduction, fuel pump module manufacturers are also having to adapt to reductions in the size of the installation opening in the fuel tank. Recent regulations governing hydrocarbon evaporation and emission have forced fuel tank manufacturers to minimize the size of the opening, with some openings now being as small as four inches in diameter. The combination of reduced tank height and reduced tank opening size has posed problems for manufacturers of fuel pump modules. Simply stated, it is becoming difficult to package all of the necessary fuel pump module components in an envelope capable of being installed in the low-profile, small-opening tanks.
One of the major obstacles to overcome is the size and location of the in-line fuel filter in the fuel pump module. The in-line fuel filter communicates with the fuel pump outlet and filters particles from the fuel that could hinder the operation of the fuel injectors. Particularly, the in-line filter removes particles or debris that may have passed through the suction filter or that may have been deposited in the fuel as it was pumped through the fuel pump.
Unlike the suction filter, which can be a relatively thin member just outside the intake of the fuel pump, or alternatively can project radially outwardly from the bottom of the fuel pump so as not to utilize any significant portion of the available setup height, the in-line fuel filter is typically housed within the cylindrical reservoir and should be large enough to function effectively for the life of the vehicle. For larger vehicles and high performance vehicles with high fuel consumption, larger in-line filters are necessary. Unfortunately, it is becoming difficult or impossible to fit the large in-line fuel filters into the smaller fuel pump modules.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a fuel pump module having an in-line fuel filter coupled thereto in such a way as to permit installation of the fuel pump module into a low-profile, small-opening fuel tank. Because of the improved method of coupling the in-line filter to the remainder of the fuel pump module, no sacrifices need to be made with regard to the size of the in-line fuel filter. Installation of the fuel pump module remains simple and no extra tools are necessary.
More specifically, the invention provides a fuel pump module including a fuel reservoir, a fuel pump communicating with the fuel reservoir and having a fuel outlet, and a fuel filter assembly movably coupled to the fuel reservoir to facilitate installation of the fuel pump module into a fuel tank. The fuel filter assembly communicates with the fuel outlet to filter fuel that has passed through the fuel pump. In one aspect of the invention, the fuel filter assembly is pivotally movable with respect to the reservoir. In another aspect of the invention, the fuel filter assembly is linearly movable with respect to the reservoir.
The invention also provides a method of installing a fuel pump module in a fuel tank having an opening, the fuel pump module having a reservoir and a fuel filter assembly movably coupled to the reservoir. The method includes positioning the fuel filter assembly in a first position relative to the reservoir, inserting the fuel filter assembly into the fuel tank through the opening, inserting the reservoir into the fuel tank through the opening, and moving the fuel filter assembly with respect to the reservoir to a second position, thereby allowing the reservoir to be fully inserted into the fuel tank. In one aspect of the invention, moving the fuel filter assembly to the second position includes pivoting the fuel filter assembly with respect to the reservoir. In another aspect of the invention, moving the fuel filter assembly to the second position includes moving the fuel filter assembly linearly with respect to the reservoir.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.